Futuristic Mario Party
Futuristic Mario Party ''AKA Mario Party 31'' is a game by Nintendo in 2015. It is a sequel to 2012 Mario Party 9. The game is for Wii and Wii U. Story Mario is walking with his friends planning Princess Peach's surprise birthday party. Mario is mad at Peach because she doesn't trust him to set up a party. Suddenly, a black hole appears! Luigi foolishly jumps into the hole. Mario, Yoshi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Birdo jump in to save him! They land in Mushroom Kingdom 20 years into the future. After a while, the whole past Mushroom Kingdom is inside the hole! Bowser is looking for who did it so he can ask for help on his plan to destroy Mario, and finds out it is Bowser Jr. who is mad. The game switches back to the past where Bowser Jr. is breaking everything in Bowser's test room. Bowser Jr. is grounded after that and he puts on his Shadow Mario mask. It goes back to the future where Bowser is on fire and decides to team up with Mario to get Bowser Jr. They go into the Future Kingdom and find more friends like Mario 2.0, the upgraded Mario. Mario accepts the challenge to prove his worth to Peach. Playable Characters The-Mario-Bros-mario-and-luigi-9298164-1955-2560.jpg|Team 1: Mario and Luigi marioparty7yoshiwbirdo_display.jpg|Team 2: Yoshi and Birdo 27521_136585229701792_7030_n.jpg|Team 3: Yellow and Blue Toad Dark_bowser.jpg|Team 4: The Bowser Bros. 4-Legged Koopa Troopa.png|Single 1: Baby Koopa Troopa Fan011.jpg|Single 2: Princess Peach Classic Sonic.jpg|Single 3: Classic Sonic PrinceFluff3D.png|Single 4: Prince Fluff Shadow The Hedgehog.png|Single 5: Shadow Super-Paper-Mario-super-mario-bros-5600732-1024-768.jpg|Team 5: The Paper Pack Rosalina_with_Luma.jpg|Team 6: The Super Stars Unlockable Characters Shy Guy Fly Guy Fat Guy Dry Bones Lubba Lakitu Metel Mario Dry Bowser Bosses #Metal Mario 2.0 #King Dedede #Clyde #Luigi's Mansion King Boo #King Wiggle-bot #Lakithunder #Lord Fawful #Mashtooth and The Terrible Trio #RETURN OF TERRIBLE TRIO #Bowser Jr. #Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi Boards #Futuristic Mushroom Kingdom #King Dedede's Castle #Pac-Man Arcade #Luigi's Mansion #Mud Forest #Thunder Skies #Lord Fawful's Castle (Bowser's Castle) #Starfy Waters #Prince Starfy's Cloud Castle #Bowser Jr. Hidden Towers #Futuristic Space Battle Place End Story The whole Future Mushroom Kingdom explodes and Mario helps to rebuild it. Mario says sorry to Peach since her birthday was ruined, but Peach said that this party was the best she had ever had. The black hole returns and Mario almost jumps through until Bowser looks at him sadly. He walks over and Bowser says he had a great time with Mario and asks if they can stay for a little while. You then unlock characters Bowser Jr. and the new minigame to build back the Future Kingdom. You also unlock the Mushroom Kingdom boards. Mushroom Kingdom Boards #Mushroom Kingdom #Kirby Forest #Clyde's Imagination #Haunted Luigi's Mansion #Wiggler Jungle #Cloudy World #Bowser's Castle #Deep Deep Ocean #High High Sky #Bowser Jr. Playground #Luma Land Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2015